


Busted and Blue.

by jinyoungsass



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsass/pseuds/jinyoungsass
Summary: Jinyoung drifts alone.





	Busted and Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Kinda angsty and depressed, just incase you want to skip on it.
> 
> Fanfic Title Credit: my friend, who made me listen to this song.
> 
> Title name credit: Gorillaz. Their song (Busted and Blue) inspired me to make this.
> 
> Note: I recommened you to listen to Busted and Blue while reading this fic.  
> **Song: https://youtu.be/fmQ6t8evUCU

A lonely shape drifted theough the empty cosmos. His name was Park Jinyoung, also a world famous astronaut.

You may ask, Where was his space ship? Or crew?  
The answer is: Jinyoung disconnected. He wanted out. He wasn't thinking of his crew mates when he disconncted his life support while outside of the shuttle. Nor did he hear their cries and screams as they watched him drifting away in space.

In the last remaining minutes of his life, Jinyoung thought. A lot. Mostly about his family. Their heratbroken faces. Fights. The funeral.

What about the crew?

Jinyoung didn’t want to think about them. The only thing he could remeber was their horrfied screams through his walkie talkie and their hands banging on the glass window helpless, as they watched him disconnect his life support and on the space ship. Jinyoung had told them that he was just going on a mini space stroll. Little did they know, he was now on a drift.

What were they going to do now?  
Call the space station? Go after him?

What about after?

Jinyoung visualized 6 drained faces returning to earth, heart burdened with the task of telling the whole world that: Park Jinyoung had died. Were they going to tell everyone that he had disconnected? On purpose? Or accident? Whatever they picked, Jinyoung hoped that the whole world would know what happened.

Jinyoung weakly opened his eyes he had been shutting closed while he reminisced.

God. The universe.

He was surprised by a palette of colors. Black, of course, but some black spots were tinged with a pink and sea green. Spots of royal blue were mixed with the black. And an ocasional red popped up. Lastly, the stars. It was as if the stars were added as a finishing touch to his new permanent home as a finishing touch. His eyes feasted on the colors that splashed infront of them. 

Jinyoung refocused his eyes to the spot he had came from. A little, silver shape, silently drifting in space like him. But the shape was not going to die. It would eventually go back to earth, unlike him.

Jinyoung felt himself breathe deeply, filled with struggle. How long had it been? His oxygen supply had a limit of 5 minutes. 

Based on his calculations, he had about 1 minute left.

So Jinyoung breathed. 

Every breath. Stole the life in him and the time he had left before suffocation, and Jinyoung was more than willing to let go. 

Images of his crewmates slipped through his mind. Jinyoung forced the memories away. 

He started to pant, and his lungs ached, craving for fresh oxygen to rejuvenate them. Jinyoung could feel them begging him as they doubled over and flinched from the pain.

Jinyoung felt himself starting to fade away, into a peaceful darkness. A second space. 

His vision flickered. Jinyoung knew. He willingly gave in. He stopped.

It’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know its inaccurate and fake but i really wanted this so if you dont like it, take a hike :)


End file.
